Time to meet Leilee
by Drac
Summary: Piccalo has a niece? she she cames to earth. How knows that is going to happen now? this is a friends story i'm gets posting it for her.


Time to meet Leilee Disclaimer: i don't won the DBZ characters. and this story is not my it a friend that wanted me to post this. and she is called Alli-cat and all your competes are going to her.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Trunks was sitting at his table doing paperwork as he usually was doing. He sighed to himself, tired of this routine, he would rather have to fight some new enemy with a high risk of him being killed and a high chance of the world being destroyed, than be sitting here doing paperwork. But no, everything was just cool and calm, and had been for quite a while. All Trunks had to worry about was doing his job, keeping lunatic frantic girls away, and keeping Roshi away from the bathroom window in which he constantly looked through and watched Bra and Bulma shower and change.

He got up and walked to his desk and opened the drawer. He smiled to himself, seeing the six dragon balls that sat there safely under lock and key. Knowing they were there gave him a certain personal satisfaction. He had only one more to collect, then he*d have all seven.

He frowned and closed the drawer, sitting back down to his work and running a hand through his light purple hair which unlike everything else, always stayed organized. Even if he did collect all seven dragon balls, what one wish could he possibly make?

"Trunks!" his mother*s voice interrupted his thoughts. "Trunks are you going to eat any supper?" she said and poked her head into his room.

"Just make me some sandwiches, I got to work." he said without even looking up or stopping with his work.

"Ok dear." Bulma said and walked down to the kitchen where here demi saiya-jin mate had just come in from training.

"Where*s my supper woman?" Vegeta growled.

"Oh no you don*t! You go take a shower first! You*re all sweety and stinky!" Bulma said and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"What are you saying!? That I smell? How dare you woman! I do not need to bathe, I need food!" he growled in protest.

"You*ll get your food after you take a shower!" she yelled and walked back into the kitchen. "Oh why does _my_ man have to be so stubborn?!" she complained putting her hands on her hips.

"I heard that! I am not stubborn!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh shut up and get in that shower!" Bulma yelled back.

"Both of you shut up! I*m trying to do my homework!" the voice of their little daughter yelled from her room.

Bulma sighed and got to making the sandwiches for her son. When she finally finished making a whole tray full of sandwiches for Trunks* humongous saiya-jin appetite, she brought them up to his bedroom, only to find him fast asleep with his face on the work table.

She sighed again and put down the tray on his table for him to eat whenever he woke up. Then she walked back down to the kitchen where she knew her mate would want dinner ready when he finished his shower, and knowing Vegeta, that wouldn*t be that long.

Bulma knew very well that no matter how much she made, he*d eat it all and keep eating if he had the chance. So since she wasn*t particularly happy with him today, she just left the kitchen for him to deal with and went to her room to sleep.

It was actually quite a while, before Vegeta*s angry voice was heard throughout the house coming from the kitchen. "You blasted woman! I*ve had my shower, not where*s my supper!?!"

"Gr! You can just get it for yourself!" Bulma screamed and got up from the bed and stuck her head out the door. "And you*re sleeping on the couch tonight!" she screamed and slammed the door shut.

"Gr! How dare she treat me like this! Damn this female species! They should come with instruction manuals!" Vegeta growled.

Then a thump was heard from upstairs, specifically from Trunks* room. In frustration, Vegeta stomped up to the room and opened the door to find his son fast asleep on the floor.

Vegeta growled and kicked Trunks in the side. "Trunks! Wake up you foolish child!" he yelled.

Trunks groaned, half from being kicked and half from being tired. "Dad?"

"Get up I said!" Vegeta yelled with frustration.

"But Dad-"

"Don*t but me! I said et up!" he yelled and picked up his son by the hair and dragged him out of the bedroom, throwing back the sandwiches Bulma had made for Trunks.

"Ah! Dad! What are you doing?!" Trunks yelled as he was being dragged all the way to the training room by his furious saiya-jin father.

Vegeta finally dropped him and closed the door to the room and turned on the gravity machine to a high and unbearable level.

"Ah! Dad, what*s wrong with you!?" Trunks groaned and tried to get to his feet but found it a hard thing to do under the high gravity.

"Stand up!" Vegeta demanded. 

"I can*t!" Trunks groaned and just lay there on the floor.

Vegeta growled angrily and kicked his half human son in the side again." Weakling! Get to your feet now!!"

"Dad? Why are you doing this?" Trunks groaned again and pushed himself to his feet reluctantly.

"Now fight me!" he yelled.

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed in shock.

"Fight me!" Vegeta yelled and jump kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and into a wall.

"What*s going on?" Trunks* little sister Bra cried, running to the window to the room and gasped at what he saw. "Trunks!" she screamed.

Trunks groaned and coughed out blood. "Dad! I don*t want to hurt you!" he yelled and refused to fight back.

"Get to your feet and fight me you idiotic child!" Vegeta yelled, ignoring his daughter and Trunks* cry. Then when Trunks showed hesitation and didn*t get to his feet quickly enough, he pulled out a whip and whipped Trunks.

"Daddy! Stop! You*re hurting him!" Bra cried and opened the door. But immediately after she stepped into the room, she fell to the floor under the high gravity, gasping for air. "I...can*t...breath!" she hardly managed to say.

"Bura!" Trunks called to his little sister and got to his feet as quickly as he could manage. "Gr... somebody help!!" he called out to anyone that might hear him.

Vegeta completely ignored both their cries and raised the whip to strike his son again. But before he could bring the whip down, he was thrown back into the wall by what appeared to be a ki blast.

Trunks walked as fast as he could to the gravity machine and turned it off, saving his sister before questioning what had attacked his crazy father. But when he looked over to where little Bura had been, she wasn*t there, and in her place stood and unfamiliar woman who had her hands above her head, about to form an attack against Vegeta.

"No wait! Stop!" Trunks yelled and ran towards the woman, grabbing her hands.

She looked at him, a slight growl in her throat and fierceness in her throat. "This man was attacking you! You did call for help didn*t you?"

"Yes but, he*s my father!" Trunks said, then let go of her hands and looked at her up and down. She had long green hair that somewhat covered the strange pointed ears she had, and fierce greens eyes, not to mention the other physical details that his male mind took notice of.

"What are you looking at?" she asked harshly, hardly expecting a truthful answer.

"Who are you? What are you?" he asked, not answering her question but instead asking his own.

She crossed her arms and sighed as she answered as if reciting definitions from a dictionary, "Leilee, half Namek, half saiya-jin." 

Trunks blinked, but before he could ask anything more, they both turned around quickly, hearing Vegeta get back up.

"Oh great, he*s pissed, you deal with him." Leilee said and ran out, then took off into the air.

"WAIT! Oh no..." Trunks said and turned to face his father.

But Vegeta took no note of him, instead he stared out towards where Leilee had left, "A woman?" Vegeta growled and ran out, looking up into the air where she had flown off. Trunks tiptoed back up to his room while his father was busy yelling into the air in vain. "You stupid bitch! Get back here and try that again!" Vegeta yelled but after he spent quite a while yelling, he finally walked inside and to the couch, where he lay there glaring at the ceiling.   
  


The next morning, Bulma woke everybody and called them down for breakfast. "Trunks! Bra sweety! Breakfast*s ready!"

Trunks groaned, still quite tired and weak since he didn*t get that much sleep last night and he was still quite beat up. He pulled himself up to his feet reluctantly, and dressed, and virtually sleepwalked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Trunks! I said-" Bulma stopped and gasped as she saw her son. "Trunks! What happened?!" she cried.

"Dad attacked me..." he said and walked past her to the kitchen.

"He did what!?" she screamed in shock.

"Shut up you blasted woman! What are you yelling about?!" Vegeta growled and walked out of the living room to see what his mate was yelling about.

"**You**!" she screamed, now furious with her mate. "You attacked Trunks?!"

While Bulma was scolding Vegeta, Trunks poured himself some juice and took the pieces of toast already made for him and downed them.

"Would you shut up you foolish woman!? You*re giving me a headache!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don*t you tell me to shut up! I don*t care if you have a headache! When I*m done with you, you*ll have a lot more than just a headache!" Bulma yelled back as Trunks walked out the door.

"More than a headache? Woman you can*t do more than cry!"

"Oh yeah!? I*ll show you!"

"Ha, go ahead and try woman!" Vegeta dared and smirked.

Bulma stood there, glaring at him straight in the eye, the passion in the hate she held looked as if it would should out of her eyes as lasers. Finally making her move, she jumped onto her mate, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissing him hungrily and passionately.

Meanwhile, Trunks was walking to work, just about sleepwalking as he did so. He heard the sound of girls giggling, and though he usually tries to stay away from mischievous sounding girls whenever he had the chance, the two voices sounded familiar.

He traced the voices to the source and found his sister Bran talking with the woman he saw last night. They both looked over at him when he came into sight.

"Oh hi Trunks! This is Leilee, the one who saved us from Daddy last night!" Bra said cheerfully. 

Leilee held out her hand to him, "I believe we did meet last night. Sorry I left so quickly. I also remember that I was quite rude, I apologize for that." she said and flashed a bright warm smile.

He hesitated a bit and then took her hand, "That*s alright, you still saved me from my angry father."

"She*s Piccalo*s niece!" Bran said, liking the opportunity to brag over her new found friend. 

"Piccalo*s your uncle?" Trunks asked, blinking in disbelief. 

Leilee shrugged it off as nothing, but took note of Trunks* reaction. "Yeah... I just thought I*d stop by and train with him for a while."

"Oh wow! You*re great! Can you sleep over tonight?!" Bran asked excited.

Trunks blinked, then sweat dropped, "Bura, I don*t think that*s such a good idea, Dad will-"

"Oh don*t worry," Leilee said and looked at him, smiling mischievously. "I can handle your father. He*s Vegeta right? I wouldn*t worry..."

"Dad*s gonna go fight with Goku today anyway..." Bura said.

Leilee laughed, "Kakarot? He*s gonna fight **Kakarot**? How could Vegeta even think of fighting him if he couldn*t even fight me?!"

Trunks was just about to protest, when his friend Gohan flew over. Trunks turned to greet him."Hey Gohan!" 

"Hey Trunks! Did you know our dad*s were gonna fight again?" Gohan said disappointedly.

"Yeah... Bura just told me." Trunks said.

"You think they*ll ever give up?"

"Well, you know how my dad is, he*s always looking for a fight." Trunks said.

"Yeah... Hey who*s this?" Gohan asked, obviously referring to Leilee.

Trunks was about to answer, but his sister got to it first. "He name*s Leilee! Piccalo*s her uncle, and she*s half Namek! And she saved Trunks last night!" she bragged.

"She saved you? From what?" Gohan asked.

"My dad..." he answered.

"Isn*t that so cool?! It*s just like in one of those love movies!" Bra exclaimed.

Gohan laughed, but is slowly died down as he caught a strange smirk from Leilee. He stood there for a while, under that eery smirk, swear dropping. "Hey... uh... Trunks? Could I talk to you a bit?" he said.

"What*s up Go-AH!" he said just as Gohan pulled him away. "Gohan? What*s wrong?"

"I don*t know, that Leilee girl scares me..." Gohan said uncomfortably. "Did you see that look on her face?"

Trunks laughed, "Oh come on Gohan! You jealous or something? I mean, she virtually saved my life yesterday!"

"Yeah well... she looks like trouble, that*s all I can say." Gohan said.

"Well... I gotta go to work or I*ll be late... I*ll see ya late Gohan." Trunks said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah me too, I*m gonna be late for school! See ya Trunks!" Gohan said and took off quickly for school.

Trunks waved goodbye to his good friend and turned to go to work.

"Hi Trunks!" another familiar voice said, and once again Trunks turned around to see who it was. It was Pan.

"Hey Tiger Lily! Don*t you have to be in school? You*re gonna be late." Trunks said, giving her a small kiss.

Pan smiled, "Yeah but I wanted to come see you first. You didn*t come to my house this morning! You said you*d bring me to school today!" she complained.

"Trunks! Where*d you-" Leilee called out, then stop and hid as she saw Trunks and Pan.


End file.
